


The Other Night

by aizia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/pseuds/aizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soft snores aren’t hard to get used to, and neither is the extra rustling from the other side of the room, or Naga’s tendency to lick Asami's hands in the morning to confirm she’s awake. It’s Korra’s late night conversations with the polar bear dog that Asami finds it difficult to sleep through.</p><p>Based on the tumblr prompt 'things you said when you thought I was asleep.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Night

As Naga ages she finagles her way into sleeping in the bedroom every once in a while, a giant white lump next to Korra’s side of the bed.

The soft snores aren’t hard to get used to, and neither is the extra rustling from the other side of the room, or Naga’s tendency to lick her hands in the morning to confirm she’s awake.

It’s Korra’s late night conversations with the polar bear dog that Asami finds it difficult to sleep through.

She feels some remorse for eavesdropping at first, but she quickly learns that consciously trying to fall asleep to avoid hearing it only seemed to amplify Korra’s whispered words inside of her head, so after a while she doesn’t fight it.

Asami knows her eyes are closed and her breathing is even, and she knows Korra will assume she’s still asleep, though her stirring had woken her up minutes ago. 

She waits for her girlfriend’s murmurs to fill the bedroom, used to and almost growing fond of the routine.

"I think it’s a good time," she hears Korra say finally, barely over her breath. She sounds like she’s leaning over the side of the bed, maybe scratching Naga’s chin the way she likes. 

"Things are still peaceful, and since the repairs are almost done Asami’s not as busy."

A moment passes, and Asami is sure the conversation is finished, though she still can’t feel Korra’s warm weight beside her.

"It’s a good thing too - maybe she can stop eating all those instant noodle bowls now that she has more time. I kind of want her to live long enough for us to grow old together, you know?" 

Asami hears the smile in Korra’s voice, and she hopes Korra isn’t looking her way when she grins back from the other side of the bed. She knows it’s one of those smiles that are completely useless to combat - the kind that take up her entire face mercilessly - because she thinks that maybe there’s nothing she wants to do more.

Korra’s voice turns softer. Her tone is still amused, but there’s a serious quality to it that after knowing Korra for six years Asami can’t miss, as if deep in thought.

"What do you think about whole marriage thing, Naga? What do you think she’ll say?"

It’s becoming extremely difficult not to make a sound.

Korra finally stretches herself out on the bed, and Asami curls into her immediately, pressing her lips to her collarbone. 

"I’d say yes," Asami says simply, breaking her cover. She can’t help it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my [tumblr](http://sato-mobile.tumblr.com/) about a month ago, so if it seems familiar, that might be why :)
> 
> Also, title is half-based on [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEni2XSVj_c).


End file.
